Fallen Destiny
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: My destiny was to touch the spindle and fall asleep, just as my mother had, and hers before her, and hers before her. But I never got the chance. Now, my brother and I are on some crazy journey to find the reason I shouldn't have touched the spindle. What I'd like to know is how we got out here. Or, better yet, how we'll survive.
1. Don't Touch the Spindle

The princess reached her hand out towards the spindle, stopping every moment or so as a thought of her own entered her mind.

 _It's so sharp…_

 _What if I hurt myself?_

 _What is that thing?_

She was about two inches away from the sharp point when a light flashed and a transparent woman appeared. The princess jerked her hand back.

"Don't touch the spindle…" the voice said. The princess looked from the ghostly image to the sharp point and back again. "What?"  
"Don't…"  
The woman got closer. The princess took a step back.  
"Touch…"  
She waved her hands over the princess' forehead, and the princess collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The woman disappeared.

"The spindle…"


	2. Waking Up

**Thank you, coolcat12345, for the review! I hope(if you're reading this :P) you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Aurora woke with a foggy memory. She sat up and winced, holding a hand to her forehead. "Ow, my forehead. What was that?"

The door opened, and in came Aggie, looking worried. "Aurora! You're awake!" she exclaimed, the worried look fading to one of relief. Aurora nodded. "Yeah. But how? I touched the-"

What had happened before she'd fallen hit her then and there. She blinked. "I _didn't_ touch the spindle," she said.

"I'll say," Aggie replied. "It's only been a few days since your brother found you in the tower."

Aurora frowned. "Wait, if it's only been a few days, that means that..."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"I broke tradition."

Aggie furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Yes, that does seem to be the problem." she turned to the door. "Should I call your brother in?"

"Please do, yes," Aurora said. "I need a Beauty's opinion on this."

Aggie bowed and left. Aurora stood up and began pacing the room. This was _not_ good.

A moment later, her brother Charles opened the door. She turned to face him, only to be embraced.

"You're awake," he said. Aurora nodded. "Yeah. Isn't it tragic?"

"Not for me," Charles said, stepping back. "I don't have to die before my sister awakes."

He laughed. "And I get to torment her future husband."

Aurora couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "We'll see," she said, sitting back down. Charles sat next to her.

"So what happened down there?" he asked. Aurora turned to look at him. "Well, I remember seeing the spindle, and even though I knew what it was, my thoughts kept telling me I didn't. Then..." she faced forward, "Then I reached out towards it, and a woman appeared."

"A woman?" Charles asked. Aurora nodded.

"She kept telling me not to touch the spindle," the princess continued. "Then she reached her hands out and that's all I remember."

Charles frowned thoughtfully. "Did you recognize her?"

"That's the strange part," Aurora said. She looked at her brother once more.

"I think it was mother."


	3. Into the Woods

**This chapter will be longer than previous. Maybe they'll all be this long, who knows?**

* * *

"Mother?" Charles echoed. "But how? Our mother is gone."

Aurora shook her head. "I am sure it was her," she said. "Only mother would be deceased and still look as beautiful as she did."

"She was a Beauty," Charles said. "Good looks run in the family."

He seemed uncomfortable, as if he were hiding something. Aurora placed a hand on his upper arm. "Charles, is there something you aren't telling me?"

Charles reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Father wrote this before the poison got him completely. It says that if something odd ever happens, contact Madeline."

"Who is Madeline?" Aurora wondered, playing with a ruffle on her dress. Charles shook his head. "I don't know. Do you think we should ask Max?"

"Miracle Max?" Aurora asked. "I thought he was a myth."

"No, _Maxwell_. The man who lives near Drury Lane."

"I still don't know who or where that is. As a princess, I was supposed to stay inside most of the time. If I didn't get close to anyone, I wouldn't be sad when I woke up. But... I am."

She looked down. After a moment of silence, she looked up at Charles. "Should we go ask if Maxwell knows who Madeline is?"

"We don't seem to have any other choice," Charles said, standing up. "I'll go prepare my horse."

"Mine, too," Aurora said. Charles turned to look back at her.

"No! You aren't going; it's too dangerous."

"My curse, my responsibility. I'll go."

"Fine," Charles said, rolling his eyes. Aurora smiled, then brushed past him. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

 _-Linebreak-_

Early the next morning, before dawn broke, Aurora sat up in bed. She hadn't been able to sleep much, due to the excitement. Aurora flipped back the covers and slid off the canopy bed, noting that there was no cup of cocoa, as there had usually been.

"I wonder if Charles is up," she wondered aloud, slipping on a comfortable dress. Just then, the boy in question opened her door.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he said, pulling a cap down. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Aurora giggled. "Charles, using that term is kind of off point, being as how I am here, awake and well," she murmured. He tossed something, and she unfolded it to find a farmboy's clothing.

"I paid a young lad I met last night to give me them. Try them on."

After studying the clothing for a moment, then walked behind a screen and began changing. "So where are we going first?"

"The nearest town, naturally. Sadly, Drury Lane is somewhat far away, but Maxwell is the oldest man I've ever met. If anything, he would have heard the name Madeline."

Aurora came back out, wearing black breeches and a white shirt, along with worn boots. She looked up at Charles, who studied her for a moment.

"The hair will have to go," he said after a moment. Aurora stepped back in surprise. "Hair?" she asked. "You're going to cut my hair?"

"You can't walk around with curls like that," he said, gesturing to her long locks. She fingered them protectively, then sighed. "Do what you must."

Charles blinked in surprise, but pulled his sword out from it's sheath and walked over. "You sure? Cause if you want to-"

"Do it, Charles," Aurora said. He shook his head and raised his sword to her hair.

A few moments later, they were picking up the hair from the floor.

"You still look like a girl," Charles pointed out as they got rid of the last of her hair. She walked over and plucked his cap from his head and shoved it down over her own eyes. "Better?" she asked in a deep voice. Charles laughed. "Yup. Now, lets get out of here before one of the maids catch us and refuse."

Aurora smiled and walked over to the big painting that hung on the wall. She grabbed the edge.

"Can you help me move this?" she asked. Charles frowned. "Why?" he asked, moving to help.

"Because a few years ago, I found this," she said as they lay the painting on the floor. Behind it were stairs leading down.

"It goes all the way to the stables," she said with a smile. "I checked it once."

Charles smiled, then stepped back. "Ladies first," he said. "Lead the way."

Aurora stepped inside. "What town are we going to first?"

"Somewhere called Camelot, I think. Father and I visited there, once a while ago."

They descended the stairs in silence. When they reached the bottom. Aurora gently pushed on the wall. It swung open to reveal her own horse, Chestnut.

"Huh," Aurora said, stepping forward to stroke the stallion. "Last time, it lead to your horse, Silver."

"Speaking of," Charles said, looking at his own white stallion next to them.

"They look well rested." he said. Aurora nodded. "Shall we?" she asked. Charles exited the pen and grabbed a saddle. "I'll show you how to..."

He trailed off when he saw Aurora grab a saddle from behind a nearby hay stack. "Sometimes, I'll ride Chestnut alone," she said. "Helps me get my mind off things."

They rode out and set off at a brisk trot. They stopped when they reached the edge of town. The sun was just beginning to peak over the edges of the trees.

"This is the farthest I've ever gone," Aurora said. Charles grinned at her. "I'm sure it is."

"You know," Aurora began, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt, "I'm going to need a new name. If we were to run into other people, they'd ask for our names, and then where would we be?"

"You can be Peter," Charles decided. "That's what our parents were going to name you if you were a boy."

"Peter," Aurora said experimentally. "I like it. You can be Edmund."

Charles looked at her. "Where'd that come from?"

"The stable boy," Aurora said nonchalantly. "I spoke to him one evening when I rode Chestnut out."

Charles shook his head. "Whatever. We're about to reach the woods. Are you ready?"

"Of course," Aurora replied. She snapped her reins. "Let's go."


	4. A Stranger And We're Not In Camelot

A stick snapped as Aurora and Charles made their way through the forest. Aurora winced and looked around. "What was that?" she asked. Charles shook his head. "I'm not quite sure," he said, squinting through the trees. The sun peeked through the branches, giving them dim light. Another stick snapped.  
"Come out with your hands up!" Charles called. Aurora nudged him. "Do not make threats you cannot carry out," she snapped. Charles looked at her, a little surprised, then turned back to the forest as someone walked onto the path.  
"Who're you?" they both asked at the same time. The new person was wearing a hood, and he couldn't see their face.  
"None of your business," a feminine voice replied. Aurora looked back at Charles, then back at the person.  
"Why is it none of our business?" She asked, trying to make her voice lower. There was a pause, and Aurora lifted her chin defiantly. "Put your hood down."  
"Or what?" The person said. Though her hood was still up, both Charles and Aurora could tell that the person, presumably a she, was glaring at them.  
After a moment, Charles answered.  
"Or else nothing. Come on, Edward. We're leaving."  
"I thought I was Peter," Aurora hissed at him. He urged his horse into a brisk trot. "You're Edward now," he whispered back. Aurora followed, then frowned and looked back at the girl who was still on the road. She saw a smile and two bright green eyes before the girl disappeared into the forest once more.  
"That was certainly odd," Aurora said, facing forward once again. Charles just shook his head silently as they made their way deeper into the forest.

 _-Linebreak-_

"Take a look, Madeline. They are looking for you."  
"Thank you, Richard, but I have been aware of this since it began."  
Richard bowed his head and stepped back, avoiding Madeline's gaze. She glared out her window. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time. The Daughter and the Son of a Beauty have come to find me at last."  
Richard looked at her strangely. "What will happen should they find you?" he asked. Madeline looked back at him. "Bad things," she said. "We should hope that they do not."  
She looked out the window once more. Her eyes settled on a town far away, then she let her gaze sweep over the land once more.  
Richard followed her gaze. "And what if they do?" he asked. Madeline turned towards him, and her dark green eyes flared white for a moment. They returned to normal. "You should make sure that does not happen, Richard," she said. Richard nodded. "What would you have me do?" he asked. Madeline pointed a finger at him, and he was engulfed in a bubble of green. When it dispersed, he was no longer human.  
"Find them, and stop them," she said, pointing out the door. Richard dipped his furry head and bounded out the door.

 _-Linebreak-_

Charles looked around as he and Aurora entered the small town. He slowed as they neared a dead end. "This isn't Camelot," he said, looking around. Aurora stroked Chestnut as locals gathered around.  
"Where are you heading, strangers?" an elderly man asked. Aurora and Charles exchanged a look, then looked back to the man. "Camelot," they said in unison. The man looked at them oddly. "Camelot is that way," he said, pointing back the way they had come. "Where are you two from?"  
"We're from Miara," Charles said, making up a name on the spot. The man frowned. "I've never heard of Miara. In which direction is it?" he asked.  
"That way," Charles and Aurora said, each pointing a different direction. North and West.  
"We're from the North," Charles said, "But this is my brother's first time this far out from the town, so he gets mixed up easily."  
Aurora rolled her eyes, looking away from her brother for a moment. She looked at the surrounding villagers, and froze as her gaze met that of a young boy. His eyes were a very bright green, almost as if...  
No, she thought, It probably wasn't her. She toned in to her brother's conversation.

"If you would let us stay the night, we'd be very grateful," Charles said. Indeed, they had ridden through the forest all day, and had only just found the town.  
"Of course," the man said. He gestured to a woman beside him. "Lauren, lead these two to our... _guest_ room."  
"Yes, father," the woman said. She looked up at Aurora and Charles. "Please dismount and follow me. Your horses will be well taken care of."  
Aurora looked at her brother as if to say, I don't trust anyone here, but he dismissed it as he dismounted. Aurora sighed and did the same. She could feel the boy with the green eye's gaze on her.  
It was going to be a _long_ night.

 **Ooh, what's in store for these two?**

 **Thank you, Arielle Saire,** **for reviewing! It made my day.**

 **Thanks for reading! Remember: reviews make me write faster ;).**

 **-Misfortune**


	5. Trapped, A Wolf

**So, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Aurora awoke to harsh sunlight. She groaned and sat up. "What 's going on?" she wondered, looking around. The night before, they had been put in a room on the upper floor of a small cottage. Now, the walls seemed to be worn, and an entire wall was missing in one case. She stood, and suddenly a bit of floor fell from beneath her. Aurora quickly stepped aside.  
"Charles?" she called timidly. "Are you there?"  
All she heard in response was the wind blowing through a hole in the roof, creating an odd, howling noise. She stepped carefully towards the missing wall. When she got there, her heart skipped a beat.  
There was nothing. Nothing but the ruins of several houses and stores. Swords littered the area, as did several bodies. Aurora held a hand to her mouth. It had happened. She had gone through the Sleep. She had pricked her finger, and now she'd never see her brother again. Aurora, with one hand on her mouth and the other out for balance, began to sob.

 _-Linebreak-_

"Aurora?" Charles said, getting up. He walked over to his sister, who was trembling in her sleep.  
"Aurora, wake up. It's me, Charles. Wake up."  
Her eyes flew open, and she sat up quickly. She saw her brother and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Dead," she murmured. "Dead, every one of them."  
"What?" Charles asked, helping her up.

"Th-there was a ba- a battle. Everyone... they all died," she said, tears slipping down her cheeks. Charles hugged her. "There hasn't been a battle, Aurora. We're fine," he said. "Should we go down and get some food?"  
She nodded, sniffling. He let go and walked over to the door, wiggling the handle.  
"It's locked," he said, pulling on it.  
"The door's locked."  
Aurora wiped her tears away, then looked at the window.  
"The windows are too small to... to get out of," she said, taking in a shuddering breath.  
"We're trapped."  
"They locked us in," Charles realized, trying to ram the door with his shoulder. "They stole our horses, brought us here, and locked us in!"  
"M-maybe they just locked us in for our own safety," Aurora said. Charles shook his head. "No... they'd have warned us if that were the case. We don't even know where we are."  
He rammed his shoulder against the door again, then winced as it held fast.  
"Are they going to kill us?" Aurora asked. "Or hold us for ransom? There is no one to pay it- we could be stuck here for... forever."  
"My sword," Charles suddenly said. He walked over to the bed that they had put him in and looked under it. "Maybe... just maybe..."  
"Do you have it?" Aurora asked. Charles sighed and shook his head. "It's gone," he said. "They must've stolen it."  
Aurora sighed and sat back down on the other bed. "I'm hungry," she said. "Do you think they'll give us food if we yell?"  
"No," Charles said. "They'll just ignore us."  
Aurora sighed. "So much for finding Max." she lay back on the quilt and frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "What are we going to do now?"  
"Beats me," Charles mumbled.  
"We're stuck."

 _-Linebreak-_

Richard padded through the forest, pausing to sniff the air and listen every so often. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
"I hate mud. Where am I?" The voice was young, female. Richard took a few more steps, then emerged through some bushes to stand on a dirt path. A little ways ahead of him was a girl wearing a dark magenta hood, nearly red. He gave a rough bark, and the girl turned around. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Oh, hello! Are you lost?" she said. Richard looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.  
"Can't you speak?"  
Richard paused, and she laughed at herself. "Of course he can't, Reina. You meet _one_ talking frog...obviously a wolf can't possibly speak." she shook her head and looked at him. Richard stared at her, then gave a laugh. "Of course I can talk. What is your name?"  
"Uh, I'm Reina, but friends tend to call me Red. Because of the cape." She fingered the material.  
"It is magenta," he said. She looked at it and laughed nervously. "Um, yes, I suppose it is. Can you help me? I'm kind of lost. And I don't like nature."  
Richard glared at her. "Where are you going?"  
"My granny lives somewhere in a cottage in the forest. She... um... she's kind of sick."  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I ate her just a little while ago. Had I known she was sick, I'd have spit her right back out," Richard apologized. Reina looked at him in horror, and he smiled lopsidedly at her(he was a wolf, after all). "I'm kidding. I passed a cottage a little ways back, but I'm afraid I'm terribly busy. Just go down the road back this way for a while, then take a left when you find the poison ivy."  
"How will I know it's poison ivy? Why is it called poison ivy?" she asked. Richard shrugged, preparing to leave. "You'll know exactly what it is when you find it. Just remember; de tres deixalos ser."  
"What?"  
"I'm sure you will figure it out." Richard nodded at the girl, then bounded off. He smirked as he heard her frustrated voice.

"I hate nature."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. A Dragon And We're Not Pirates

Aurora awoke, sitting up on the bed. She stretched and looked out the window. It had been several days since they had arrived in the strange town, and neither her brother nor she knew what to do. Charles lay on the floor, his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling.

"I wish father were here. He'd know what to do," Aurora said.

"I don't think so. He would never prepare for something like this. He was a much loved king."

"Tell me about him," Aurora prompted, looking over at Charles. He looked over at her. "His name was Phillip. His story, and mother's story, are probably the most well known through out all of the kingdoms. Our mother's birth was a special one, a long time ago. She was born on a day when the sky was darkened and a large, black circle cut out the sun. The king, our grandfather, decided to celebrate and invited all of the fairies of the land. Except for one. Maleficent was a fairy who wanted nothing to do with the world of humans, so she was not invited. On the day of the celebration, Maleficent showed up, wondering why she had no invitation. Our grandfather tried to explain, but she interrupted and said, "On the day that the Beauty curse takes place, I will kill your child," give or take a couple of words. The kingdom had sixteen years to guard her. The king sent our mother away with three fairies, to live with until the day came.

"Eventually, the day came. They brought our mother back to the kingdom. Unfortunately, at that time, the king had fallen ill. Our mother had a kind heart and, even though she had no idea that he was her father, cared for him and nursed him back to health. He informed her of who she was. She was scared, but stayed. A few days later, she was led into a tower and pricked her finger. She fell asleep for a hundred years.

"Many knights stayed to guard the princess from Maleficent, who never showed up. Then, Prince Phillip came along. He had heard of the Beauty curse, and came to break it. Before he could, though, a ferocious dragon came towards him. After a long and tiring battle, the mighty beast finally fell. It shimmered with light, to reveal the evil fairy Maleficent. Phillip left her there and climbed to the tower, where he kissed our mother and woke her. They fell in love."

Charles smiled slightly. "They were married and had me. Four years later, they had you. Then mother died. Father was fine until two years later. Someone had slipped poison into his drink. It took it's toll on him over the course of a few days. He gave me the name of Madeline. I don't know who would have poisoned him. He was indeed much loved."

"Why was his story different?" Aurora asked. "I understand that there were fairies, but didn't all of our fathers before us have to battle ferocious beasts?"

"No," Charles replied. "Only Phillip. He battled the dragon, beat the dragon, and saved his lady love."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "They never even met before that, Charles. How could she have been his lady love?"

"It was how the Beauty curse worked," Charles shrugged. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Are you by the door?" came a young voice. Charles frowned.

"If we were, we probably wouldn't tell you," he said. There was a moment of silence, and then, "Well?"

"We could be right behind the door and just say no," Aurora said, making her voice deeper.

"Of course, but I don't think you would. Pirate's code, and all that."

"We're not pirates," Charles called. The voice snorted. "Of course you are. You had the pirate flag in your saddlebag."

"We did not!" Aurora said. "I looked over everything," she continued, her voice lower. "There was nothing but food and necessities."

"I'm afraid someone has lied to you," Charles said. "We aren't pirates."

There was the sound of a key in a lock, and the door opened. A young boy peeked his head around the corner. "You're not?" he said. Charles and Aurora shook their heads. "No," Aurora said. The boy stepped inside and closed the door, shoving the keys in his back pocket. "Oh. Well, I brought some food," he said, pulling a sack from his belt. He dumped it onto the floor, and out came bread and cheese. He walked over to a small table that was in the room and pushed it aside, then pushed on a brick. The wall opened to reveal a black hole.

"There's a tunnel here. Down these stairs, there's fresh water. There isn't an exit to outside though."

"Thank you, lad," Charles said. The boy smiled. "I'm not supposed to be here," he said. "After I pay off my debt, I'm going to Camelot."

"How does a young boy like you have a debt to pay?" Aurora asked, grabbing her cap and placing it over her head. He sighed. "My mother needed money. She sent me here."

"How old are you?" Charles asked. The boy frowned. "I believe that's none of your business. Good day, sir. Ma'am." The boy walked out of the door and closed it. They heard the lock click closed.

"How did he...?" Aurora trailed off.

"I told you," Charles said. "You're too feminine."

"That's not my fault."

Charles rolled his eyes and grabbed the bread. "We might as well eat."

Aurora nodded. Charles passed a bit to her, and she ate it, sighing in relief.

"Would I be crazy to assume that this is poisoned?" she asked after a few minutes.

"No. But if it was, we'd figure it out soon enough."

"Probably."

* * *

 **Terrible end, but thank you for reading and please leave a comment! I have big plans for this story.**

 **Announcement: I have a new schedule. One of my stories will be updated once a week on a Friday, Saturday, or Monday. If it's not, I was out of town or busy and will update as soon as possible.**

 **-Misfortune**


	7. Worry, The Boy Cried

**This chapter is a little bit random, but it's here. Sorry about the wait.**

* * *

"How are you, Charles?" Aurora asked, sitting on the bed back in their locked room.

"Honestly, I am not doing very well. How about yourself?"

"The same." Aurora lay back. She let her thoughts wander. Most of her thoughts were questions. First, they strayed to the little boy who had thought that they were pirates.

Were there really folk who needed their children to work to pay off a debt?

Aurora shifted carefully. How much money did they need? How long would it take for him to earn enough to be free and go to Camelot?

She shifted again.

Could they go with him?

Aurora stared up at the roof, then at the window. She should be asleep at this moment, dreaming of her prince, who would come to wake her in a hundred years.

She should be asleep, unable to watch what went on as the kingdom moved along. Unable to see her brother be crowned king.

She should be asleep.

But she is not.

Charles, sitting on the floor by the wall, was thinking as well. He was thinking of how they were to get out, and if they could get out.

He remembered the words of his father on his deathbed.

 _"If anything ever goes wrong, you are to look for a woman named Madeline. She can help you."_

 _"Father, who is she?"_

 _"An old friend."_

 _Madeline_. The name was not one he had ever heard before. Which was why they were trying to find Max. He would know where they are. If only they could get out of the room.

Why were they here, anyway? What had they done that had so offended the people of this town? Charles leaned against the wall and sighed.

Would they ever get out?

 _-Linebreak-_

Richard padded around the sheep pen. The sheep were all crowded in one corner, baa-ing in fear. Richard let out a growl. Suddenly a piercing sound filled his head.

 _Stay on task, Richard. You are not really a wolf._

Richard shook his head. "I am aware," he mumbled. "But I am hungry."

 _Eat the little boy who takes care of the flock._

"Eww. No."

Richard looked at the sheep pen. It was located on a hill. He looked around, to see a little boy laughing as a large group of villagers walked away, pitchforks in hand.

Richard waited until they were out of sight, the ducked under the fence of the sheep pen. The boy, still laughing, was walking back. Richard stayed low.

The sheep continued making sounds of distress. The boy didn't seem to notice.

"Who is this boy, Madeline?" Richard asked. The voice in his head was quiet for a moment.

 _His name is John. He takes care of sheep for his father. He enjoys practical jokes, and has played a few on the townsfolk, including faking a wolf attack._

"He should be taught a lesson," Richard said, quieting as the boy came by the sheep's pen. Richard sat down.

 _Why must you do this to me, Richard? I told you to stop the Beauties from getting to my castle._

Richard did not reply, and instead growled. The boy jumped. He looked over, and his eyes widened. Richard raised a paw. He bared his teeth.

"Oh..." John took a few steps back from the fence. Richard let out a sharp bark, and the boy turned and ran for the town. Richard turned to the sheep. He licked his chops.

 _Richard..._

"I will be done in a moment."

 _-Linebreak-_

Madeline groaned. Clearly, this job would only be done quickly if she did it herself. Madeline looked back at the staircase leading down from the room she was in.

"I suppose I must."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!  
**

 **~Misfortune**


End file.
